


Welcome

by Anonymous



Category: Regiment 14
Genre: AU, Frottage, Other, aeroplane, alternative universe, spoilerish (character wise) for part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pilot AU. Sparky has his own unique way of welcoming new planes to the fleet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers as he trails his fingertips across her cold skin. He’s already achingly hard as he reaches down with his other hand and opens the button and zip on his trousers.

 He hasn’t bothered with underwear today, knowing full well that she’d be here and he’d have this opportunity. If the airline knew just how easily an engineer could be bribed into looking the other way, there would be trouble.

 He hisses when his dick touches the cold metal, but this quickly turns to a soft moan as he starts to push up against her. He brings his other hand back up and braces himself, presses his forehead against her skin to get him in closer.

 As he ruts more and more desperately against her, he doesn’t hold back on the sounds he makes. His moans are punctuated by sweet nothings which quickly become utter filth as he gets closer to orgasm.

 It feels like every nerve is on fire and it takes all of his strength to stay on his feet when he comes. He moans so loudly that he’s certain someone must have heard him this time.

 He leans against her for just the briefest of moments before cleaning them both up. When he’s certain he’s done a good enough job, he presses a soft kiss to her side then walks back down the steps to the ground. As he looks back up at the brand new DC-10-30, he whispers to her once again.

 “Welcome to the fleet, baby.”


End file.
